Hinahin's NoMos Protector
by kiyoha
Summary: Hinahin memang pecinta makhluk hidup, tapi Hinahin benci serangga pengganggu. / HinaKara / OOC warn /for #SpankFest2k16
_Selama ini, kau selalu meladeni keegoisanku dalam dusta. Begitulah yang dapat kusimpulkan._

 _Kalian boleh menyebutku tolol karena baru menyadarinya beberapa hari ini._

 _Tapi seperti ia, akupun banyak berbohong. Menyelubungi fakta dengan seberkas senyum manis; topeng keseharianku. Seuntai frasa, sekerling mata, sepolos muka, bagai hipnotis setingkat dewa yang mampu buat seluruh pihak percaya akan 'kebenaran' yang telah kugeser sedemikian rupa._

 _Terima kasih kuucapkan kepada Irina-sensei dan Direktur Asano yang telah mengajariku bermacam hal._

 _Dan maafkan aku, Irina-sensei, Direktur Asano. Mungkin Kurahashi Hinano ini akan merenggut kebahagiaan kalian._

.

* * *

Sepasang manik daun menatap nanar pada dua bongkah kecoklatan yang terbentuk begitu menakjubkan. Mirip ketika netramu pertama bersua dengan panorama dunia—betapa Tuhan memiliki rancangan yang sungguh sempurna. Bila selama ini gadis itu hanya dapat menikmati lekuk yang tercetak jelas— _seolah hampir mengoyak fabrik celana_ —itu dari jauh, kini dengan jawilan nakal, telunjuk miliknya dapat mencicip sensasi kala bongkah kenyal itu berguncang seperti jeli.

Atau puding yang Kayano sukai, mungkin. Karena terkadang, warna kulit pria pujaannya itu mengingatkannya akan karamel yang lezat.

"Hinahin tidak menyangka akan menyentuh bokong seorang pria pada kencan pertamanya!" gadis itu memekik, dengan jemari yang kian gemas meremas benda yang selama ini hanya sebatas objek fantasi liarnya.

"Ah, maafkan aku, _sensei_. Hinahin lupa kalau hanya aku yang menganggapnya begitu. Ini _kencan sepihak,_ ya 'kan."

 _Apakah dengan tindakan keterlaluan ini, sekarang kau menganggap Hinahin gadis jahanam, sensei?_

.

* * *

 _Aah, hari yang sungguh panas. Ataukah hanya perasaanku saja?_

 _Musim panas sudah lama berlalu, namun termo tak berangsur turun, malah kian menanjak saja._

 _Ya, musim panas—pertama kalinya ulu hatiku mulai terbakar setitik demi setitik. Di awal, tubuhku hanya merasakan gelitik ringan, seolah batang bunga api dalam genggaman memercikkan hangatnya menembus abdomenku._

 _Lama kelamaan percikan mungil itu berkembang menjadi tikaman—belum lagi percikannya yang kian menyebar bagai bunga api pada horison yang kelam, kala surya masih berselimut hitam—bersembunyi selagi mengendap ke ufuk timur, berharap dapat kejutkan dunia, lonjakkan insan dari alam bawah sadarnya, buat mereka rela gantikan hangatnya ranjang dengan paparan cahaya._

 _Saat aku melihat Karasuma-sensei keluar dari gua bersama Irina-sensei,  
Saat aku melihat makan malam romantis (atau tidak?) mereka dari kejauhan._

 ** _Panas. Panas. Panas._**

 _Saat puing-puing runtuh menimpa torso kekar milik Karasuma-sensei.  
Saat setangkai bunga yang sewarna darah segar berpindah tangan._

 ** _Panas. Panas. Panas._**

 _Saat pintu ruangan kepala sekolah berderit pelan, mengekspos cumbu mesra kedua pria yang tengah berada di dalamnya._

 ** _PANAS!_**

 _Dan kali itu, rasa gatal mulai merasuki tengkuk sampai kedua telapakku._

 _Tolong aku, nyamuk-nyamuk pengganggu tak kunjung hilang dari pandangku. Nafsu untuk membunuh keduanya; rasa haus darahku semakin menggerogoti akal saja. Namun, bukankah lebih mudah untuk melakukan pencegahan—agar nyamuk-nyamuk itu tak lagi mengusik kehidupan romansaku?_

 _Dengan obat anti insekta dalam dosis besar._

 _._

 _Kau setuju, Karasuma-sensei?_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Hinahin's NoMos Protector**_

 **Assassination classroom (c) Matsui Yusei**  
 **Diketik dengan segenap cinta untuk meramaikan  
#SpankFest2k16**

 **Kurahashi Hinano x Karasuma Tadaomi**

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Sensei." Gadis bergelombang jingga itu menarik lengkung ceria, " _Lotion_ anti nyamuk pemberianku benar-benar bekerja dengan baik, 'kan!"

Telah dicampur dengan cairan pelumpuh otot, begitu rapi tanpa meninggalkan bau ataupun tekstur mencurigakan. Karasuma mendecih, tak berdaya untuk memerintah tungkainya—karena mereka takkan dapat bergerak, percuma.

"Tenang saja, efeknya hanya untuk sementara, kok. Setidaknya begitulah yang Asano-kun katakan padaku."

"Asano-kun... Maksudmu, _Gakushuu?_ " balas yang lebih tua, memastikan kebenaran. " _Lotion_ ini... racikan Gakushuu?"

" _Matahari_ Kunugigaoka memang hebat." Yang lebih muda merespon dengan kekeh singkat. "Sekali aku mengungkit tentang ayahnya, langsung saja ia melahap umpan. Sepertinya aku benar-benar harus berterima kasih pada Karma-kun yang mengajariku triknya."

.

.

.

* * *

 _"Aku baru tahu kalau Asano-kun yang begitu sempurna ternyata mengidap father-complex." Hinano tertawa kecil, mengibarkan gerai jingganya searah gravitasi. Menatap lekat sang ketua OSIS yang tengah memerah malu di bawah dahan tenggerannya._

 _"Kau tak berhak bicara begitu, Kurahashi Hinano. Sendirinya juga teacher-complex, kan." balas Asano ketus-gadis di atas dahan langsung mendelik._

 _"Yang penting aku tahu satu rahasiamu~"_

 _"Hei! Awas saja sampai kau berita—"_

 _"Yay! Father complex!"_

 _"Teacher-complex."_

 _...Ejekan usil belum berhenti dilemparkan satu sama lain, padahal lonceng gedung utama sudah lama berbunyi. Yah, sekali-sekali membolos untuk bergaul dengan anak kelas E bukan hal yang buruk, 'kan?_

 _"...Hei, Asano-kun. Mau coba mengusili pasangan tua itu?"_

 _"Kau ini gadis yang nekat sekali."_

 _"Setidaknya aku bukan seorang pengecut. Lagipula, sudah lama aku ingin membalas dendam pada kepala sekolah. Aku juga paham lho, kau ingin mengusili Karasuma-sensei juga, 'kan?"_

 _"...Wah, ternyata kita sepikiran." Seringai tajam diulur melintang._ _"Jadi, apa yang bisa kubantu?"_

* * *

.

.

.

Pasangan guru-murid itu berdiam dalam gudang peralatan olahraga yang begitu sesak. Dikelilingi 'serdadu' tangguh; obat anti serangga yang disusun berbanjar. Segenap pasukannya seolah mematai Karasuma dengan arogan, menikmati detik-detik ketika prajurit terkompeten itu tergolek lumpuh di lantai kayu.

Lihat 'kan? Bahkan gadis mungil macam Hinano saja dapat menjatuhkan manusia super—Karasuma Tadaomi, pula ia cuma mengandalkan teknik pendekatan yang telah ia pelajari baik-baik dari ahlinya.

"Hinahin memang belum sepandai Touka-chan, tapi tak kusangka akan berhasil juga. Sejujurnya aku benar-benar terkejut, sensei." Jemarinya asyik memilin jalinan tipis jaring penangkap serangga, alat yang ia gunakan untuk mengunci erat gerak-gerik guru tersayangnya. Antisipasi sebenarnya, karena ia paham betul bahwa gurunya bukan manusia biasa.

"Memalukan, ya. Menggunakan teknik milik musuhku sendiri... Lagi-lagi, tak kusangka sensei akan termakan jebakan yang sama dua kali."

Tindak tanduknya sungguh di luar perhitungan Karasuma. Mengapa gadis yang begitu polos serta tak pernah absen untuk bersikap manis di hadapannya itu kini...

Bukannya ia lantas marah, tetapi tetap saja...

"Jelaskan, Kurahashi. Mengapa kau melakukan semua ini? Apa niatanmu? Tujuanmu?" ujar Karasuma dengan mimik serta nada datarnya yang biasa, pertanda ia masih tenang—namun kali ini pria itu menekan beberapa kata.

"Karasuma-sensei benar-benar tidak peka ya, percaya dengan kebohonganku soal berbelanja alat untuk asasinasi pribadiku—untuk menghadapi Koro-sensei dengan banyak obat serangga... Untuk mengelabui penciuman tajamnya..." Penjelasannya semakin kehilangan _volume_. Beralih menjadi bisik yang sedikit demi sedikit menyusup keluar lewat sela bibirnya.

"Namun aku berbohong bukan tanpa alasan. Melainkan karena Karasuma-sensei juga membohongi Hinahin yang telah mempercayaimu sepenuh hati. _Kau membohongi perasaanku, sensei_." Mimiknya berubah gusar. Kelopak mata bagai bendungan, susah payah menahan banjir yang nampaknya 'kan tumpah kapan saja.

 _Haah._ Nafas dihela penuh beban. "Beritahu aku di mana kesalahanku. Aku akan mendengarkanmu, lalu mari mencari solusinya bersama."

"Biar aku yang tentukan solusinya!" jerit Hinano, menggema hingga ke langit-langit gudang. Walau memang, muridnya memiliki sopran indah, namun baru kali ini Karasuma mendengar nada suaranya yang begitu tinggi—marah, tepatnya.

Pria itu berpikir keras. _'Ada apa sebenarnya?'_

"Selama ini, Hinahin selalu percaya..." kembali gadis itu menyambung kalimat, dengan fluktuasi napasnya, serta getaran hebat tubuh rampingnya. "Hinahin selalu percaya, bahwa Karasuma-sensei memang tidak peka, dan aku tidak masalah dengan itu selama kau memperlakukan semua orang setara! Perasaanku padamu murni, Karasuma-sensei... Selama ini, dari kejauhan..."

Sebilah tangan memeluk pasangannya, sebagai usaha meredakan gemetar yang kian menggila.

"Kau selalu saja menolak ajakanku untuk sekedar singgah di _cafe_ sepulang sekolah. Bukannya aku masalah dengan itu, tapi mengapa? Jika dengan Irina-sensei atau pak direktur... Tidak adil... Tidak adil, tidak adil! **TIDAK ADIL**!"

Sang murid menjerit pilu hingga melampaui oktaf manusia biasa, meroketkan emosi hingga menembus kawanan mega penghuni angkasa. Jemarinya mencengkram kuat kepala seakan otaknya dapat meledak bagai supernova, bila sedetik saja ia lengah dan lepas jaga.

"Apa karena aku ini hanya sekedar gadis kecil di matamu?! Hanya sekedar objek dari tanggung jawabmu?! Karena itu kau cukup mensikapiku dengan sikap 'profesional'mu yang biasa?! **KARASUMA-SENSEI!** "

Yang diteriaki membisu, terus mencoba mencerna kemarahan muridnya. Sesekali dua alisnya yang selalu menukik itu semakin curam ditekan, saat gadis itu terus menjerit seperti orang kesetanan.

"Aku benci selisih umur ini, aku benci hubungan 'penanggung jawab dan asasin' antara kita ini... aku benci sekali..."

Hinano berhenti mengamplifikasikan suara, seraya air mata mulai berlinangan membasahi pipinya. Kerongkongannya kering dan ia terbatuk, selepas menguras energi yang begitu besar jumlahnya. Karasuma yang masih terlentang di lantai tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, mendiamkan muridnya agar anak itu dapat sedikit saja menenangkan diri. Bila ia membalas pada situasi ini, firasatnya bilang akan runyam nantinya.

' _Sial. Setelah Irina yang sukses membuatku repot dengan God, sekarang Kurahashi menyerangku tanpa peringatan... Demi Tuhan, sebenarnya apa yang kurang dari perlakuanku pada mereka?'_

Bila ia ucapkan itu dengan lisan yang jelas, ia yakin seratus persen Hinano akan kembali meneriaki dirinya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Sudahlah, Karasuma-sensei... Kau tak perlu memikirkan hal-hal yang Hinahin ucapkan barusan. Percuma saja..." Hinano berujar lemas, melangkahkan kedua kaki sampai ke batang hidung gurunya.

"Hanya kecemburuan biasa... Terhadap nyamuk-nyamuk pengganggu. Ya, bagiku mereka nyamuk-nyamuk pengganggu. Irina-sensei dan pak direktur." Sebuah benda tipis panjang ia raih dari permukaan rak berdebu, menepuk-nepuknya sedikit, kemudian kembali tersenyum—posesif.

"Hinahin memang pecinta makhluk hidup, tapi Hinahin benci serangga pengganggu. Dan kau tahu, sensei? Aku cukup menyukai julukan yang diberikan teman-teman padaku. _Kumbang badak yang lembut nan manis.*_ "

...Dalam genggaman, sebuah pemukul serangga berbahan plastik.

"Kumbang badak yang lembut nan manis pun, punya tanduk yang keras dan kuat."

.

Fabrik celananya ditarik cepat tanpa peringatan. Memeloroti bawahan yang dikenakan gurunya sampai mengekspos kulitnya yang berwarna matang. Bahkan orang berkemampuan di atas rata-rata macam dirinya pun akan terkejut dan panik bila bagian privasinya ditelanjangi mendadak, apalagi oleh gadis SMP yang merupakan muridnya.

"Kura—!"

"Ahaha. Terbuka, Karasuma-sensei! Hinahin mengekspos kawasan terlarang! Uh, mungkin Hinahin terlalu banyak mengobrol dengan Okajima-kun, _tehe_." Masih dengan ekspresi yang di luar kendali, Hinano memandang tajam wajah gurunya yang memerah malu.

"Malu, Karasuma-sensei? Hinahin juga begitu, kok. Ini... Pertama kalinya untukku." Gadis itu tersipu-sipu, mengedipkan bulu matanya yang lentik. Samar-samar semburat kemerahan bermunculan pada belah persiknya, bak peri-peri mawar yang menari centil seraya melempar kelopak bunga ke udara.

Jemarinya menelusur garis bokong gurunya dengan malu-malu, bibir cerinya pun kian mengeluarkan reaksi lucu ketika beberapa bagian menegang berkat sentuhan usilnya. Karasuma sendiri tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi, memendam wajah merahnya ke lantai kayu.

"Ini luar dugaanku. Sensitif serta lembut sekali, manisnya... Mungkin jika aku mengusik benda yang berada di sisi lain bokongmu, aku bisa melihat reaksimu yang lebih menarik lagi, sensei..." gumam Hinano, setengah bergurau. Kalau ia benar serius, Karasuma mungkin saja bisa mati malu sekarang, walau memang, Hinano bukanlah orang pertama yang menjamah bagian privasinya.

"Tapi sayang, aku tidak punya urusan dengan _nya_. Anak ini hanya perlu berurusan dengan bokongmu, sensei." tambahnya seraya menggoyangkan pemukul serangga miliknya ke kanan-kiri. Sebelum kembali menyambung, ia kembali memajang senyum.

"Bersyukurlah aku tidak akan memberi contoh menggunakan pemukul berkekuatan listrik."

Pria _raven_ itu mendelik. "Memberi contoh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak salah bila anak didik sesekali mengajari gurunya, bukan, Karasuma-sensei? Maksudku, bila ada serangga datang mengganggu, maka pukullah..."

Pemukul plastik itu menjulang tinggi, sebelum mendarat di pipi bokongnya dengan tamparan pedas.

"— _ **seperti ini!**_ "

 _PLAK!_

Yang dipukul menahan rasa sakit, terutama ketika bagian berlubang-lubang di permukaan pemukul mulai mencetak gurat kemerahan tanpa ampun.

" **LAKUKAN."**

 _PLAK!_

" **SEPERTI."**

 _PLAK!_

" **INI!"**

 _PLAK!_

 _._

Tamparan pemberiannya semakin abnormal, semakin menjadi-jadi. Telapak kirinya kini mulai ikut menyakiti bokong gurunya dengan tangan kosong. Edan, tenaga Hinano yang sebegini kuatnya benar-benar di luar gambarannya mengenai seorang Kurahashi Hinano. Gadis itu menyembunyikan taringnya selama ini?

Geram serta erang tertahan kian lolos dari benteng dagingnya, padahal ia sudah sedemikian kuat menahan pedih. Ia yang biasanya kuat meredam nyeri yang di luar nalar sakitnya, mengapa kali ini ia tidak berdaya hanya untuk menghadapi tamparan bokong dari seorang gadis SMP?

"Karasuma-sensei! Memerah! Bokongmu memerah hampir setara darah!" seru Hinano, masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Roman milik gadis itu pun tidak beda, sematang apel ranum, kontra dengan manik hijaunya yang berkilat-kilat.

"Aku suka ketika bokongmu mengejang, dan tubuhmu refleks terguncang. Namun, kurasa sudah cukup pelajaran privat dari Hinahin."

Sekali menekan sesuatu, dan seluruh baris obat anti serangga yang ia siapkan bocor seketika, menyebar kepulan asap hingga memenuhi gudang.

"Ap—Kurahashi?!"

"Selanjutnya, menyemprot ruangan dengan obat anti serangga," Hinano, mengeluarkan sisi seduktif yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan sebelum ini. Satu persatu, melucuti lembaran penyelimut tubuh rampingnya, menyisakan selapis bikini bercorak _gold pink_ yang modis _._ Membalik posisi Karasuma, menduduki pria kekar itu tepat di atas pinggulnya.

"Kau ini... Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

"Sensei tahu, Hinahin tidak berbohong mengenai satu hal: asasinasi pribadi. Obat anti serangga dalam dosis sebanyak ini, kurasa dapat membunuh seekor gagak. Maaf, Karasuma-sensei, Hinahin tidak mau menyerahkanmu kepada orang lain. Kira-kira jika mereka menemukan kita dalam keadaan setengah telanjang seperti ini, akan seperti apa reaksinya, ya?" Senyum posesif yang sedari tadi menghantui pandangan Karasuma kini melunak, berganti mimik muram dengan sebutir air mata yang menetes meninggalkan tempatnya.

"Tapi kurasa jika dapat membunuh gagak, maka kumbang badak pun akan terbunuh lebih dulu, ya." Gadis itu tertawa canggung, bersamaan dengan kilat cairan bening yang terus menggenangi pipinya.

"Dan ya, Karasuma-sensei? Sensei tahu bukan, apa cara yang paling efektif untuk memburu unggas?"

" _AP—_ "

Giginya menarik lepas pengaman sebuah granat mungil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Teruslah bersamaku, Karasuma-sensei. _Aku mencintaimu._ "**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N**

ya gusti sumpah saya nulis apa. sumpah kekuatan procrast sehari jadi. proyek film sekolah, acara ekskul sama penelitian sosial bikin sibuk banget huhuhu, maaf kalau dirasa nggak maksimal. mana OOC tenan pula. mana namanya itu plesetan merek domestos pula *eh* tapi saya seneng sih nulis yang beginian #hush

akhirnya sempat meramaikan **#SpankFest2k16** walau mepet-mepet! maaf ya mbak esil serta segenap panitia, ehe. amma masih poyos kok, nggak bisa nulis yang aneh-aneh *kedip* /buang/

sebenernya ini ada lanjutannya! (atau omake?) dan ada orang spesial yang akan dimunculkan~ *ehem* tapi nggak sempat diselesain sekarang, karena kudu ke walikota buat ikutan senam gaul uhuhuhu. semoga besok bisa langsung kelar dan dipublish. terima kasih yang sudah rela membaca sampai akhir, walau dengan keabalan kiyoha yang begini amat :') aku berusaha nulis spanknya dengan sepenuh hati, kok (?)

intinya, terima kasih banyak, semua! maafkan diriku yang ngaret dan segala kesalahannya, huhuhu. *kabur*

kiyoha

.

.

btw, * _yurufuwa kuwagata, codename Kurahashi_


End file.
